Parker's Pain
by iluvparker
Summary: Rebecca hasn't been doing such a good job lately and loses custody. What will happen to Parker? Can Bones possibly come to the rescue?
1. Chapter 1

I all started at the bottom of that vodka bottle. It seems like that's where it always started lately. She went out almost every night, leaving her five year-old son all alone, and she got so drunk that when she finally stumbled through the door, if she actually did, she just passed out on the floor. Well tonight Parker wasn't so lucky.

It was about nine o'clock on a Wednesday night and Rebecca had left the bar early, well not so much left as got kicked out for starting a fight with her ex, and she wasn't as drunk as normal. So she got home and noticed a noise coming from her son's bedroom, like a soft whimpering, and went to check it out.

Parker was lying in his race car bed and he was shaking with sobs. He saw his mother open the door and ran to her, but she held out a hand and stopped him before he could hug her legs. He took a step back and looked into his mother's face. She grabbed the back of his collar and threw him back into his bed and shouted at him to shut up. Then she stormed out of the room and went on a drunken rampage and started throwing things at the walls and breaking everything in reach. This went on for about the next half hour, the whole time her son was terrified in the next room.

Parker didn't understand why his mom had been acting like this lately. She left all the time and he had to fend for himself. When she was home she was always asleep or she wouldn't talk to him. It had been like this for the past three weeks and he wanted his dad. He could make this better somehow.

There was suddenly a knock at the apartment door. He heard it and so had his mother. Everything went silent and there it was again. Rebecca went and answered it and then she started yelling at whoever it was. Something about it being her home and being able to do whatever she wanted in it.

"Ma'am is there anyone else here with you?" the officer asked.

"What does that matter?"

"We are going to look around and see. Why don't you sit and calm down?"

"Don't tell me what to do in my own home!"

"That's assaulting an officer ma'am and we are going to have to take you in." There was a jangling noise and Parker heard her screaming as they removed his mother from the apartment.

A minute later a man was standing in his doorway. It was a police officer and he said he was going to take him some place safe. He carried him from the building and put him in his police car.

"You aren't in trouble, we just need to take you with us for a little while. Ok buddy?"

"Ok."

_A/N: I just felt like writing something a little angsty and I needed a story all about Parker, because I love that little boy. I know this story probably doesn't show that well but I do._


	2. Chapter 2

Parker was standing in the police station and a social worker was trying to get information from him in the nicest way possible. He didn't understand what was going on and he didn't know where his daddy was, but that's all he wanted. The nice lady had told him that they would call him soon, but she hadn't said if he was coming. He knew that his dad would come as soon as they called and that's all he wanted. He wanted this to be over and to be asleep in his warm bed with his dad there to protect him. Was that really too much to ask for?

They social worker lady grabbed his hand and pulled him gently towards a row of chairs. He sat in silence, he was tired and he had been through a lot tonight. An officer came over and whispered into the social worker's ear. She then turned to Parker and smiled at him.

"Your daddy is on his way."

All the little boy could do was smile. He was saved.

**Booth's POV**

It was about eleven o'clock at night and he was driving to the police station, he couldn't believe it. They called and said something about Rebecca being arrested and that they had his son with them down at the station. Booth had no idea what was going on, but he was determined to find out.

He barged through the doors and saw his son sitting with a social worker and ran to him. He pulled Parker into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Are you ok buddy?" he asked like any worried father would.

"Yeah. Can we go home?"

"We will real soon, I promise." He directed his next question to the social worker, "What happened?"

"There was a call for too much noise from an anonymous neighbor. When the officers arrived the woman in the apartment refused to calm down and assaulted an officer. The apartment was searched and they found your son. As I understand it the woman is his mother."

"Yes, Rebecca. Why was she making so much noise and resisting so much?"

"She was intoxicated and when we brought her in we discovered a history of incidents, all of which involving alcohol."

"Well I recommend you take your son home so he can get some sleep and an officer will call you with further information, probably sometime tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you." He signed some papers so as to be able to take his son and then they were out of there.

As soon as the car started moving Parker was asleep. Booth wasn't going to wake him either, no matter how curious he was.

_A/N: It's a short chapter I know, but I have a bit of writer's block and so this is the best I could come up with._


	3. Chapter 3

Parker didn't wake up, even when Booth unbuckled him and carried him into the apartment. Booth set his son down on the couch as gently as possible and the boy did not wake up. The curiosity was killing Booth, but he could not wake him, he looked so peaceful. Instead he sat in the Lazyboy next to the couch and flipped on the TV. He was out in a matter of seconds.

**Parker's POV**

This is weird, very weird. Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is my mom? The police men took her last night. Where is my dad? This is his house. Why am I here?

I got up and walked into the kitchen. No one was there. Usually when I am with my dad he is in here making breakfast in the morning. Well maybe he is getting dressed so I decide to walk into his bedroom. Bingo, I found him.

He was standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie, then he saw my reflection and turned around. Why is he in his suit? Normally when I am here he doesn't have to work.

"Hey buddy. Did you finally decide to wake up?"

Well at least that was normal. "Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Well first I am going to make you breakfast and then you are going to get dressed and come to work with me. Does that sound like fun to you?"

Well of course it sounded fun, I love my dad's work. So I did what he said and I ate my pancakes and got dressed and hopped in the car.

**Booth's POV**

I am driving to work with my five-year old son in the backseat. Somehow that just seems wrong and unnatural. This shouldn't be happening, none of this should have happened. How could I let this go on with my own son? Does this make me a terrible father? Could I have prevented it? Is this all my fault?

What do I tell people? What are they going to think? How will Bones respond to this? Man I need help.

_A/N: Well I know this is short but I am still stuck on this story and at least I am updating. I'm sorry if it is disappointing but I will try real hard to give you a better update soon-ish._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I owe this chapter to mummacass! Without her brilliant suggestion I would never have come up with this chapter. I hope you don't mind me saying that I love you, because well I do. I owe this breakthrough completely to you. Thank you!_

Booth walked into the Hoover Building, but instead of going straight to his office he went to the office of another man. He needed to speak with a certain Dr. Lance Sweets.

**Sweets' POV **

It's early and I don't have any appointments until this afternoon. Maybe I could take Daisy out for breakfast?

There was a knock at the door. Agent Booth and his son entered.

My dream of a breakfast date is ruined.

"Agent Booth! This is unexpected. What can I help you with this morning?"

"It's about Parker."

"Oh no. He hasn't found another finger has he?"

"No Sweets! This is more serious than that."

Oh man he sounds angry. "What happened?"

"It's Rebecca."

"His mother?"

"Yes. She was arrested last night."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well apparently she got drunk and was making noise and resisted arrest after assaulting an officer."

"What does Parker have to do with this exactly? Did he witness it? Was he also assaulted?"

"No. Well I don't know. I was hoping you would, I don't know, work your shrink magic and help me talk to him."

It's not magic. "Sure I would love to help."

"Good. Where do we start?"

"Parker," the young boy looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Hi, I'm Dr. Sweets. Do you remember me? I was sort of your babysitter that one time."

"I remember you. My dad talks about you sometimes too. He says that you're a baby."

"Does he? Well I'm not. Parker, is it ok if I ask you about some things that happened last night with your mom?"

He looked at his dad nervously and then nodded in response.

"What happened? What do you remember?"

"I remember my mommy leaving and I made a bowl of cereal and I watched cartoons. Then I went to my room to play and I tried to go to sleep but I had a bad dream. I was crying and she came home and I went to hug her but she threw me back in bed." Tears poured down his face, I wasn't sure if I could go on. I wanted to comfort him so badly. A sight like that can break even the toughest man's heart, but his father put an arm around him and it was easier.

"When you say she threw you what do you mean?"

"She picked me up and put me back in bed." He cried a bit harder.

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"The police man came. One of them took my mommy and the big one picked me up and carried me to his car."

"Then what?"

"I sat with a nice lady and dad came and got me. Am I in trouble?"

"No buddy. You're not in trouble." His father was the one that answered him and I was moved by the site.

"I think that's all."

"Is he going to be ok Sweets?"

"He is fine. Just a bit shaken up. In a few days he will be settled with you and he will be a perfectly happy little boy again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Well I was almost positive. Nothing is certain with psychology.


	5. Chapter 5

**Booth's POV**

Ok so Sweets said that Parker would be alright. Well that's good but I still need to go talk to Bones. I don't know why but I just feel it in my gut that that is what needs to happen.

So I walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian and straight to my beautiful partner's office. Both she and Angela were sitting in there.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones."

"Hi. You look troubled."

"Yeah well I sort of am. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

I turned to my son, "Parker you're going to go hang out with Angela for a little bit. Ok buddy?" He nodded in response. Angela grabbed his hand and they walked out of the office together, both laughing.

"So what happened? Why is Parker with you today?"

I explained the whole situation to her and then asked, "How could I let this happen? I am a horrible father."

"Booth, none of this is your fault. There was nothing you could have done because you had no idea that all this was happening."

"That's the point. I should have known what was going on with my son. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You need to take care of Parker the best you can. You can always just ask him now about what happened."

"But what if something really horrible was going on? What if Rebecca abused him? I don't know if I could handle finding out something like that."

"You still need to talk to him and find out. He might need help and if you don't talk to him than you can't give him that."

"You're right Bones. Maybe I will take him out for an ice cream now and see what happens."

"Good idea."

**Parker's POV**

I am so excited. My dad said that we are going to get ice cream and that I could get any flavor I wanted. It had been a long time since I had had such a tasty treat.

He sat me down on a bench in the park and we sat quietly for a few minutes and then he spoke.

"Park I want to ask you about mommy."

"Ok." What could he want to know about mommy?

"Has mommy ever hit you or yelled at you for no reason? Was she acting crazy and weird a lot?"

"Yes. She would always stay out late and when she didn't do that she would stay at home and drink a lot of stuff. She said that life was stupid and that it was my fault but she was just being weird."

"Did she ever hit you Parker?"

"Sometimes she would. I have a couple bruises." I lifted up my shirt so my dad could see the ones on my belly. He had tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Parker."

"Why?" I didn't understand. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm just sorry that mommy hurt you so much. I promise it will never happen again."

I still didn't quite know why my dad was so upset but I wanted to be brave for him. "It's ok. It wasn't so bad and now mommy can't hurt me anymore."

"That's right she can't. You know that none of this is your fault right? You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah I know."

Then dad talked about other stuff and we laughed and finished our ice cream. I had a lot of fun with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Booth's POV**

So now I know. Rebecca abused my son. What do I do? Obviously I press charges and all the proper legal stuff, but what do I do to help Parker? It was clear in the park that he was just trying to make me feel better.

Is that crying? It's coming from Parker's room.

"What's wrong buddy? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." He is crying harder than I have ever seen a child cry.

"Well then what's wrong Parks?"

"Mommy, I want a mommy."

"You want mommy? You know she can't come see you buddy."

"No not her. I just want someone to be my mommy."

"Well I'm here."

"I really just want a mommy." At this point he was completely taken over by sobs.

"I'm gonna get someone for you bub. Don't worry." Luckily I had my phone in my pocket so I could stay with my son and send a text at the same time.

**Brennan's POV**

My phone is going off. Why on earth is my phone going off in the middle of the night? I got up and grabbed it for a text message, just a text.

_Parker needs help. Please come._

It's from Booth and I know he wouldn't ask unless it really was serious. So I got up and put on sweats and a T-shirt. It wasn't long before I was at his door. I used the key to get in because I didn't know really what was going on or if Booth could come to the door at the moment.

As soon as the door was open I heard the uncontrollable sobbing from the other room. I immediately want to run to the boy and so I will.

"Bones, I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah what's wrong with Parker?"

He addressed his son, "I'm going to talk to her, but it will only take a second." He pulled me out into the hall and closed the door so that it was only open a crack. "Parker started crying hysterically and saying he needed a mommy, but not his mommy. He just needs someone to stand in as a mother to him."

"So you want me to go in there and do what exactly?"

"Just lay with him and calm him down somehow. Will you please do this for me?"

There was a particularly loud sob, "Yes, of course I will."

"Thank you so much." Booth walked me into the room and gestured for me to get on the bed. I lay down next to the boy and held him close.

He cried so hard and for so long. I was stroking his hair and saying soothing words and he finally fell asleep. I looked down at the floor where his father was lying and he smiled at me. I rolled over and fell asleep with my partner's son in my arms.

What won't I do for this man?

**Booth's POV**

It's really early so it's probably ok if I just stand here and look at my son lying with my Bones right? Oh man I said my Bones again or thought it rather.

I'm just going to go make them breakfast now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brennan's POV**

Where am I? Why is it so cramped? Why is Parker snuggled up to me? Now I remember! Booth had me come over last night because the young boy was so upset and needed a stand-in mommy.

Now I have to creatively get up while simultaneously not waking up Parker. Surprisingly more simple than I originally thought and no wonder I was so cramped, I had been stuck in a race car bed. Never mind that I smell pancakes.

"Hey Bones."

"Good morning Booth." He is obviously in the middle of cooking and getting ready for work because he has black slacks on but no shirt. My day is officially made.

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could."

"Yeah, I'm real sorry that I asked you to come over like that and I kind of need another favor."

"What is it?"

"Well it's summer and Parker is out of school and I don't want to leave him here alone. Can he hang out at the Jeffersonian until I find something else for him to do?"

"You should really ask Cam, but as far as I know it should be ok. I'm sure Angela wouldn't mind having him in her office or Hodgins, just as long as he isn't around any remains."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too." Right now I'm only thinking that you should never wear a shirt again. Those abs are spectacular. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"Yeah, they smell delicious." And you look delicious.

No stop it Brennan! You can't think this way about Booth, he is your partner. Besides he said that there is a line and neither of us should cross it because it could mean our lives. It would really help if he put a shirt on though.

Parker walked out of his room and he looked really sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey bub, do you want some pancakes?"

"Sure."

I should sit with the boy and so I will, "Good morning Parker."

"Good morning Dr. Bones." His father set down a plate of pancakes in front of both him and me. Parker put syrup on his, a lot of syrup.

"I like a lot of syrup too."

"Really? My daddy says it's disgusting and too sweet."

"Well I think it is perfect."

Breakfast went on like that until Booth said that he really should head to work and parker needed to get dressed. So Parker got dressed and then came with me to my apartment while his dad went on to work. He was quite the whole ride there and when he was sitting on my couch waiting for me to get ready. It was on the way to the Jeffersonian that he started to talk.

"Dr. Bones what am I going to do today?"

"Well my friend, Angela, has a really cool computer that maybe you could play on and her husband, Hodgins, has a lot of bugs that he can show you. Maybe later, if some one isn't busy, they can take you on a tour of the museum and you can see the dinosaurs. Would you like that?"

"Yeah that sounds really fun!" the young boy said, generally excited. "Do I get to be with you today, Dr. Bones?"

"Well sure. I mean after I examine the victim and write up the preliminary report I should have some time. We definitely will have lunch together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like I'm going to have a lot of fun today." I'm starting to see why Booth is so fond of Parker. I mean of course he is fond of the boy because he is his son but beyond that. Parker is just a sweet little boy. How could Rebecca have done something so terrible to him? I would never be able to lay a hand on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angela's POV**

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian with Parker this morning. Does that mean she was with Booth this morning already? Of course not, she obviously spent the night.

"Angela do you mind watching Parker for a little bit?"

"I don't mind at all. Why is he here though?"

"Well it's summer he doesn't have school. Booth said not to paint his face this time."

"That man can be such a party pooper sometimes. But I mean Brennan why is he here with you?"

"I'll tell you later I promise, but for now I really have to get to work."

"Of course you do." I looked at the little boy and took his hand, "Let's go find Jack."

"Who is Jack?"

"He's my husband and he has lots of bugs."

"Cool!"

Little boys are so easy to entertain. I bet I could give him some dirt and a soccer ball and he would be perfectly happy. I want to have a little boy of my own someday. I should probably talk to Jack about that or maybe one day I'll just be like 'Surprise I'm pregnant!' That could work too.

"Hey Ange."

I had been thinking and hadn't even noticed that we entered the bug room. "Hi Jack. I brought a little friend with me and he wants to see your bugs."

"Oh hey Parker. I got a new ant farm the other day and it's over there if you want to see it." Parker walked over to it and then Hodgins turned to me, "Why do you have him?"

"Brennan came in with him this morning and asked me to watch him for a little bit. She didn't care to explain why she had him and he looks kind of sad don't you think? I don't think he really wanted to leave Brennan either."

"He looks like he didn't get much sleep I suppose. I don't know I didn't look to closely because I was wondering why he was here. Maybe you should just ask him about it?"

"I can't ask him! What if something really bad happened? Besides he barely knows me so he probably won't tell me anything."

"Just because I'm looking at ants doesn't mean I can't hear you." Parker turned around and looked at both of us.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I came with Dr. Bones because she stayed the night with me last night. My dad couldn't take me to work so he asked her to."

"What about your mom?"

"She's in jail."

"Oh ok. Well I'm sorry buddy," jack said and then looked at me because he didn't know what to do next."

"Hey why don't you come with me to my office? You can play on the computer for a bit and I'll buy you a snack." Snacks make kids happy right?

** Brennan's POV**

I should really spend time with parker today. Sure I just got that ancient Chinese skeleton that I've been waiting five months for today, but it will make both Parker and Booth happy. I would do anything to make Booth happy.

Is it weird that even in my mind I don't call him by his first name? Probably, but who am I going to ask to find out? It's not like I can just go up to Sweets and ask why if I love him I can't call him Seeley. That would be weird. Why am I thinking about this? I blame shirtless Booth.

"Hey Parker!" I said, walking into Angela's office. "Do you want to go see the dinosaurs now?"

"Yeah!" The boy must really love dinosaurs.

"Alright let's go. Ange if Cam asks tell her where I went."

"Sure thing Bren." She gave me that knowing look that she normally has when it comes to things with Booth. I never understand it.

Parker and I walked to the museum part of the Jeffersonian. "So what is your favorite dinosaur?"

"T-Rex because they are all big and scary. What is your favorite dinosaur?"

"I like the pterodactyl, because they make a funny sound." I'll spare him all of the scientific reasoning.

"How do you know what sound they made?"

"I don't actually know, but in movies they always make a funny noise." Wow I feel stupid, a six year-old just outsmarted me.

"Yeah I guess they always do." Thank goodness he got excited about a T-Rex skeleton and so was distracted.

_**A/N: Next chapter is lunch and I might just throw a little twist in it. I have a plan.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Booth's POV**

Bones walked into the diner hand in hand with Parker. That has got to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Bones would make such a great mom. She's smart, funny, sensitive, literal, and good looking. Wait good looking? What does that have to do with being a parent?

"Hi daddy!" parker exclaimed, he waved and then sat down across from me.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey you two. Have you guys been having fun today?"

"We sure have. Tell him what we did Parker." Bones smiled at my little boy and it was adorable.

"Me and Dr. Bones went to the museum and we looked at dinosaurs! There was this big skeleton of a T-Rex!" He held his hand over his head to show how big it was.

"That sounds awesome buddy. Were you good for Bones?"

"He was excellent Booth. After lunch I promised him that I would take him to the mummy exhibit."

"Well that sounds exciting. I wish I could go, but I have work." I hate when my work interferes with my time with my son.

"Don't worry, Booth, we can all do something this weekend. Parker told me that he wants us all to go to the park together and I thought it was a good idea."

"Yeah that sounds really fun. Hey Park, why don't you go and wash up before the food gets here."

"Ok dad."

Parker walked back to the bathrooms. I leaned across the table and put Bones' face in between my two hands and kissed her passionately. Seeing her with my son just made something come over me. I couldn't stop myself.

**Brennan's POV**

So Booth is kissing me. I'm not going to stop him either. The instant his lips touched mine there were fireworks and tingles spreading through my entire body. I can feel the passion in my bones.

He pulled back to breathe. Both of us needed to catch our breath. I can't break eye contact with him.

"That was…very nice, to say the least," said Booth.

"I don't know where that came from, but I most certainly liked it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well than maybe…" Parker came back right then.

"They have foam soap!"

"That is so cool," I said. "We can talk about it later Booth." I adore this little boy, but if he had just come back a few minutes later that would have been awesome.

"So Dr. Bones are you going to come over again tonight?" asked Parker, slightly embarrassed.

"Do you want me to come back tonight?"

"Yes, but daddy has to say yes too."

"Well if your daddy says yes then I will come over again tonight." I looked up from the small boy to my partner.

"Yeah, Bones, it would be awesome if you came over again tonight." The look in his eyes said that we would have to talk.

"Ok good. After work I will just swing by my apartment and get my things and then come to your place."

"I'll make dinner."

"This sounds good.

"It sure does."

_**A/N: Ok so this is just a normal little lunch, with a little smooching here and there. Next chapter is the sleepover and then the chapter after that will be drama filled and stuff.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Brennan's POV**

The day couldn't have gone fast enough. After I took Parker to see the mummies I really had to do work and for the first time I actually dreaded doing it. Finally I am at Booth's apartment though. I'm lying on the living room floor playing with toy cars with Parker.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?"

"I'm making spaghetti. Does that sound good?" Booth yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Parker yelled back, but he turned to me and whispered, "Not as good as macaroni and cheese though."

I just laughed and kept playing with the cars. So him and his father share a love of macaroni and cheese? I'll be sure to remember that.

"Dr. Bones, what do you want to do after dinner?"

"Whatever you want to do Parker."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"That sounds really fun. What movie do you want to watch?"

"The Incredibles!"

"I've never seen that. What is it about?"

**Booth's POV**

"It's about this family that all has super powers and they have to defeat this bad guy. It's really good."

I walked into the living to tell my partner and son that dinner was ready, but they were laying there playing and they looked to sweet. Parker was explaining something to Bones and she was listening intently.

That kiss earlier today was strange. Something just came over me when I saw her with Parker. It was a warm wave of feeling and I couldn't help but act on it. She seemed to enjoy it as much as I did, which is probably what was so strange about it. I thought for sure she would push me away and yell at me.

I'll think about it later, "Dinner is ready."

We all sat at the table and enjoyed the first few bites in silence.

"This is really good Booth." She looked into my eyes as she said it. Another warm wave of feeling washed over me.

I smiled and replied, "Thank you Bones. So what were you two doing while I was cooking?"

Parker's mouth was full so Bones answered, "We played with cars and Parker told me about the movie he wants to watch tonight."

"The Incredibles?"

"How did you know?"

"It's his favorite movie of the moment. He's seen it probably twenty times."

"Well then it must be good." She smiled at Parker and he nodded.

We finished dinner with parker telling us all about his favorite movie and then we watched it. Then we watched Scooby Doo and finally Parker fell asleep in the beginning of Finding Nemo. Bones had her right arm wrapped around him and he was snuggled into her pretty good. I was next to Parker, but decided to move to Bones' left side so that we could talk.

"I'm glad he finally fell asleep."

"I don't know I was having fun talking to him. It's interesting how he interprets these movies."

I turned down the volume and then turned back to the beautiful woman sitting next to me," So about what happened in the diner…."

"You kissed me."

"Yeah that's what happened and you didn't stop me."

"Did you want to be stopped?"

"No."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Seeing you with my boy made something click for me. He obviously adores you and you must love him if you are willing to take off work to spend time with him. After finding out what was happening with Rebecca it was nice to see a woman being so kind to him and so motherly."

"I must admit that I do love being with Parker. So the kiss was like a thank you for being there for my son kind of thing?"

"Not exactly. I suppose that was part of it. I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile I suppose."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"So am I." I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her for the second time that day. I would have liked to have done it again but Parker started moving around and then he started to cry in his sleep. It was obvious he was having a nightmare.

Bones shook him gently and called his name to wake him. He opened his eyes and saw who was holding him and his breathing steadied.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Bones asked.

He only nodded in reply.

"What happened buddy?"

"Mommy was chasing me around." He began to cry again. Bones held him close and I stroked his head and cheek trying desperately to calm him. Eventually he stopped but couldn't go back to sleep for a long time.

_**A/N: It's short I know but I felt bad for not updating in so long and I had a bit of writer's block. I hope it's not too disappointing. If it is feel free to review and tell me and that way the next chapter will be ten times better.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Booth's POV**

At work doing paperwork my phone suddenly starts ringing. It could be Bones, she has Parker again and maybe something happened. When I looked at the caller ID it wasn't Bones though, it was Rebecca.

"Hello Rebecca."

"Seeley where are you and where is my son?"

"I'm at work and you are insane if you think I'm going to tell you where Parker is."

"He is my son and I want to see him!"

"Are you drunk?"

"What a woman can't have a drink after getting out of jail?"

"What are you doing out?"

"They set a court date, but until then I am free. So where is my son? I need to see him."

"You're not going to see him, Rebecca. You're drunk and it's not even noon. I know what you did to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You beat our son!" Charlie's head turned towards my office when I shouted.

"He is quite the handful sometimes."

"No he's not and even if he was you never resort to violence!"

"You don't know what it was like!"

"And I don't care. You are never going to see Parker again." I hang up and throw the phone on my desk, like it's its fault what just happened.

So Rebecca is out and no one even bothered to tell me. Just as I thought this my phone rang again. It was the social worker and she told me that I had full custody until the trial and that gave me the right to refuse to let Rebecca visit Parker.

Well that's good at least.

**Brennan's POV**

"What kind of ice cream do you want Parker?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough!"

"Make that two," I said to the man behind the counter. He took a couple of minutes to scoop the ice cream, but we got it quick enough and sat down at a small table to enjoy it.

"Dr. Bones?"

"Yes."

"You're a really nice lady."

"Thank you. You're pretty nice yourself."

"Do you like being with me all day?"

"Yes. We have a lot of fun. Why do you ask?"

"Because my mom would never spend all day with me like you do. She doesn't really like me anymore. Not since Drew went away. She said she didn't like having to be alone with me all the time."

"She didn't really mean it. She was just sad the Drew went away."

"Well she said it was my fault he left."

"I'm sure that's not true. I don't know why anybody would want to leave you." He finished his ice cream and so we went to leave the shop.

Outside the door was a slightly messier and definitely more drunk version of a woman I have only met a few times. It was Parker's mother, Rebecca.

"Give me my son!"

"Rebecca, I really think we should talk to Booth first."

"Seeley would want me to have him."

"I somehow don't think he would."

"You bitch! You have no right to keep my son away from me!"

"No, but Booth does and I know that he wouldn't want you to have Parker. Not after what you did. Now please can we go talk about this somewhere else?"

"No! I want my son."

"You can't have him!"

Rebecca launched herself towards me.

_**A/N: This isn't exactly my finest work, but I think you guys deserve an update. With school starting soon they won't be as frequent, not that they were really frequent this summer either.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Parker's POV**

My mom ran towards Dr. Bones and started hitting her and yelling bad words. Bones pushed her back and she fell. While my mom was on the ground, Dr. Bones gave me her phone and told me to call my dad. All I had to do was hold down the two button. I backed away from the fight and did as I was told.

**Brennan's POV**

Rebecca got up off the ground and charged at me again. Not wanting to fight in front of this woman's son delayed my reaction time a little bit because I was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Rebecca landed a hard punch on my face and after that all thought was lost. I simply reacted as I saw fit.

She went down face first and I placed a foot on her back to keep her down. I looked at Parker and he was still on the phone with Booth, but I heard a siren in this distance, which I recognized as Booth's.

Booth got there fast enough. A couple squad cars followed him. The cops restrained both Rebecca and myself, without handcuffs, and questioned us and after asking a few eye witnesses, let me go. Rebecca was taken into custody.

I turned around and saw Booth talking to Parker so I walked over to them.

"Hey Parker, I'm really sorry you had to see that buddy," I said.

"It's ok, Dr. Bones." He gave me a hug and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Bones, your lip is bleeding," Booth said and put his thumb under my chin and tipped my head up to get a better look.

"Is it bad?" I looked into his eyes.

"Well you definitely won't want me kissing you on the lips anytime soon."

"That is bad."

"Ewww," was Parker's reaction.

Booth took away his hand from under my chin and broke our eye contact. "Why don't I give you guys a ride back to the lab?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

**Angela's POV**

About an hour ago Brennan and Parker got back, Brennan had a broken lip and Parker said that she got in a fight with his mom. So now I'm sitting with Parker just making pleasant conversation.

"Is Dr. Bones my dad's girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Because they were talking about kissing each other today."

"Well maybe they were kidding."

"I don't think so. It would be really cool if she was his girlfriend though."

"Yes it would be. Maybe we should get them together."

"How would we do that?"

"I have a few ideas…"

_**A/N: Ok so Angela and Parker are teaming up. That should be interesting.**_

_**On another note I recently joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. So I ask you, my dedicated readers, to donate just a bit of your time for the cause. If you want to help just go to freerice dot com and play the game. In your review let me know just how much you have donated so it can be added to the groups total. In order to really kick this off I am going to donate 1000 grains of rice. (The site is also really good SAT practice.) Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Calling all Bones fans! Especially you fans of Angela! There is a poll on my profile that quite honestly I forgot about, but if you get the time please feel free to check it out and vote!**_

__**Parker's POV**

Remember Angela's plan. I have to remember the plan.

I knocked on Dr. Bone's door and went in her office. She was looking at some papers. I went over to her and crawled into her lap just like Angela said I should.

"Dr. Bones is your lip better?"

"Yeah it feels a lot better now. You know you can just call me Bones or Tempe right?"

"Bones are you going to come to my daddy's house again tonight?" Angela also said to always call my dad daddy around Bones.

"I don't know. I kind of miss my apartment."

"Will you stay for just one more night? I'm scared." That was the truth there, not exactly part of the plan.

"Is it because of what happened with your mom today?"

"Yes, I didn't like that she hurt you, Bones. Please say you will stay with me again tonight? That way my daddy can protect both of us."

"Of course I will stay with you."

She kissed the side of my head and gave me a tight squeeze before I got down.

**Angela's POV**

I told Parker that he should use his childlike innocence to bring Booth and Brennan together. He of course was confused, but he still got Brennan to stay with him and his dad for another night. Now to launch step two of my genius plan.

"Parker, tonight you have to fall asleep early. Can you do that for me, buddy?"

"Why do I have to go to bed early?"

"It's so that Bones and your dad can be alone."

"Well why do they need to be alone?"

"Do you want Bones to be your dad's girlfriend or not?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok so after dinner put in a movie and just fall asleep. Put in like The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast."

"Those are girl movies though and I don't think we have those."

"Fine, put in whatever movie you want, but make sure you turn the lights off."

"How else are you supposed to watch a movie?"

"And make sure that the movie isn't too loud."

"Ok, but what if we go out to eat?"

So many questions…

**Parker's POV**

We ate at home, Bones made some really yummy macaroni and cheese. So after dinner I did what Angela said and I chose to put in Cars. The lights were off and the volume was down, but no matter what I did I couldn't fall asleep so I just pretended.

I was lying on the floor and Bones and my dad were on the couch. From where I was I could hear everything.

"Temperance, I'm really sorry about what happened today with Rebecca. I had no idea she would resort to such measures." Temperance? Is that Bones' real name?

"It's fine Booth. I just feel bad that I had to fight her in front of Parker. It was bad enough for him before I took down his mom in front of him. He told me today that he was scared still."

"Yeah I know and I just feel so bad that I haven't been able to protect him from any of this. He's only six." Six and a half actually.

"You're doing your best. You got Parker away from Rebecca and now you just have to keep it that way. You have to win the trial and get full custody of him."

"I know, but the more I think about the trial the less I think I can do that." My dad can do anything, that's ridiculous.

"There is proof of abuse. You're going to win Booth."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Well I usually am."

"Is your lip any better?"

"A lot better actually, but I know what would make the pain go away completely."

"What is that?"

"Will you kiss it and make it better?"

I'm assuming he did just that, because they got real quiet.

_**A/N: Another Author's Note! I must be insane! But I just want you guys to know that I am still doing the freerice thing. Any donation you guys make I will double. And in case you are curious we donated 7990 grains on the last update and just so you know the more grains donated the more often I will update. That is a promise to you dear readers.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Brennan's POV**

Kiss it and make it better? That sounds so ridiculous, but I don't care. It did the trick and now we are kissing on Booth's couch. I mean I was going for just a little peck, but we are now making out. Is it wrong to do this when Parker is sleeping right there? I push Booth back, partly to get air, partly to express my concerns.

"What about Parker?"

"We're being quiet."

"What happens if he wakes up and needs something?" Why am I trying to stop this?

"Then we will stop, help him, and continue where we left off." His eyes were glistening in the light from the movie. His big, dark, brown, perfect eyes…. "Of course if you really want we can move into the bedroom?"

"Not with Parker right next door. Isn't that weird?"

"Tempe, Parker is going to be living with me full time. Are you saying that we can never make love as long as he is here? That would be impossible."

"Ok, first, I would like to say that this is moving too quickly. Second, are you suggesting that we make this an actual relationship?" Is he being serious right now or is he just extremely horny?

"Ok so maybe I went a little too quickly with the love making, but I mean that has been coming for years now."

"The second question?" I was being completely serious now. We need to sort things out before we go any farther.

"Do you want this to be an actual relationship?"

"I would be willing to give it a try, yes."

"Ok so what do you say we lay here on this couch and finish this movie and see where tomorrow leads us?"

"That sounds good, but two seconds ago you wanted to have sex with me?"

"I still very much do, but we should wait and take it slow so as to not ruin anything."

"Agreed. Can I have a good night kiss?"

"Absolutely."

**Booth's POV**

After I kissed my sweet Bones good night I stayed up and watched her sleep and I might have even watched a little bit of Cars. As the credits rolled I fell asleep.

The next morning Parker woke me up. He had his finger over his mouth and was pointing to Bones who was still sleeping. She was still wrapped tightly in my arms from the night before.

I whispered, "Thanks, buddy, now will you please go get stuff out for pancakes?"

He nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

Again I whispered, but this time sweetly into Bones' ear, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's another glorious day that I get to spend with you." She smiled, but did not wake. "Temperance, it's time for you to get up so you can be the sunshine of my day. My reason for being. My perfect angel. A smile when I walk in a room." I kissed her softly on the cheek, but again she did not open her eyes. She only smiled more. "Tempe, this isn't a dream anymore. I really do want you to wake up so you can be all those things." I laughed softly, "Also I really need to get off the couch because Parker is in the kitchen making pancakes by himself. That can't possibly end well." Again I kissed her, but this time on the mouth.

She smiled into the kiss and said, "Good morning Seeley." Her blue eyes opened and I couldn't help but stare into them. They are so perfect and shiny. I feel like she can see into my soul even though Bones does not believe in such thing.

"Good morning angel."

"Did you mean all those things you said?"

"So you weren't actually asleep! How rude! But yes, darling, I meant every word."

"What's with the pet names?"

"You don't like them?"

"I love them. We should probably go help Parker."

I laughed as she sat up and we simultaneously got off the couch. I gave her one last kiss before we went in the kitchen.

Immediately upon walking in I laughed harder. Parker was on the counter below the cupboards and trying desperately to reach the box of pancake mix.

"Let me help you, Park." I lifted him up off the counter and set him on the floor where he gave Bones a sweet hug that only he can truly pull off. Together they got out the rest of the ingredients needed.

We had a great time making these pancakes with a lot of laughs and smiles. It was the perfect morning to what was sure to be an even better day.

_**A/N: Ok so I increased the sweetness in this chapter. I just couldn't resist anymore!**_

_**Again I am doing the freerice thing for FFAWH (Fanfictioners Against World Hunger) except this time instead of doubling your guys' grains I am going to donate 100 grains per review. You guys who have donated and really all reviewers in general are awesome! Thank you so much for the help!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: After that great morning…there comes the icky part. I have to do it, but let's all just rip it off real fast like a band aid, shall we?**_

**Booth's POV**

Today was bound to be one of the most nerve racking days of my life. I was a sniper so that's pretty hard to do, but anything involving my son had potential. Today was the day of the custody trial. I was confident that I could win; I mean Rebecca was going to jail so it just made sense. Still something about today made me queasy.

Upon waking up next to a beautiful woman though my fears vanished temporarily. Temperance Brennan had that affect on me. I kissed her softly and then rolled out of bed silently. I put on my best suit and then woke her up. I told her that the trial should be over with around three and that she should meet me outside the courthouse with Parker then. Bones of course would be staying with him today.

**Brennan's POV**

The day was long and nerve racking. When would three o'clock roll around? I had gotten up about an hour Seeley left and showered and gotten dressed. I made Parker breakfast and then we went to the park. We had lunch at a small restaurant and then went back to Seeley's apartment to wait. We waited and waited and waited.

Parker grew anxious around one so I told him we could go for a walk. A few minutes before three we were in front of the courthouse though. There was no way I was missing the moment that Seeley came out to tell us the verdict.

**Parker's POV**

Dr. Bones, or Tempe as my dad now had me call her, was nervous all day. She wasn't her usual self and I knew that I could have done anything I wanted and she wouldn't have complained. Instead though I decided to be good. I really liked her so I wasn't going to screw it up somehow.

I had no idea why Tempe was being weird, but at three o'clock we went and stood in front of this old looking building. She told me it was a courthouse and that we were meeting my dad here. I thought that was weird too, but what do I know? I'm just a kid after all.

At three my dad did come out. He scooped me up into a big hug and then kissed Bones over my shoulder.

"He's staying with me." He kissed my cheek and then put me down. "You don't have to go back to mommy ever again if you don't want to."

"Does that mean I'm going to live with you and Tempe?"

"That's exactly what it means buddy." My dad smiled and then took us to get ice cream.

_**A/N: I am still donating 100 grains to FFAWH for every review. Please let me know what you think, because I realize this was really short and kind of rushed.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Parker's POV**

The next day my dad took me back to my mom's apartment. I got all of my stuff out of my room and moved it to his apartment, which was now Tempe's as well. I guess at some point she just decided to stay there forever. Grown ups are weird like that. Of course I don't mind that Tempe lives with us now because she makes good food and my dad seems to really like her. I can already tell that he loves her. Someday they are going to get married, I just know it.

**Brennan's POV**

I don't know where the time went, but several months went by of me living with Parker and Seeley. They were quite arguably the best months of my life. I fell in love with coming home every night and seeing Parker's smiling face and…well just fell in love with Seeley in general. Everything about that man makes me smile and he says that I just radiate joy. No arguments there.

Tonight he is taking me to a nice restaurant. Even though I know fully well what he is going to ask I am still nervous. Is that normal?

**Booth's POV**

Pacing around my office I can't help but wonder if Bones is as nervous as I am. Does she even know what is about to happen? Is she planning on saying yes if she does know? I'm half tempted to call her and ask. I mean I don't think she is going to reject me. She told me she loves me, but I know how she feels about marriage.

Man, I'm nervous!

**Brennan's POV**

When I walk into the restaurant my breath is taken away. The entire place is empty and Seeley is sitting at a table in the very middle. No lights are on; there are only candles to provide light. I feel tears of joy spring to my eyes.

"Seeley, this is unbelievable. How did you do all this?"

"This old boy still has a few tricks up his sleeve," he said, and then he gave me his charm smile, stood up, and pulled out my chair. "So how was your day?"

"Just a standard day on the forensics platform."

"I appreciate you trying not to talk about dead bodies at dinner."

"I've gotten better about that. I still can't believe you did all this!"

"Well to be honest, I dropped your name a few times. After that it was relatively easy," he laughed, maybe a bit nervously.

We enjoyed our dinner with a little bit of small talk. Then the dessert came out and suddenly the conversation died down. I waited patiently, not sure if Seeley was going to take a bite of the cake we were going to share or go ahead and pop the question.

He finally put his fork down and looked me in the eye. We stayed that way for awhile before he started digging in his pocket. Out came a little blue box and when he opened it there was a diamond ring inside.

"I had a whole speech prepared, but now that the time has come I realize that there are no words to describe how I feel about you."

I picked up the box from the table and gazed inside for a long time.

"Temperance, will you marry me?"

"Seeley, I…."

_**A/N: Ok so here's the deal: I am a McMeaniePants. I don't update in like forever and then I leave you, my loyal fans, with a cliffhanger to die for! What a ButtonFace! At first I will admit that I did not want to do this to you, but then I thought that this could help a worthy cause, which is FFAWH. So what I ask of you, dear readers, is for you to review. My goal is to get thirty reviews and to donate 100 grains per review, hence giving 3000 grains to the charity. I really hope you guys can help me with this so that maybe, just maybe, I can update faster. You can even just review to tell me what a McMeaniePants I am. A review is a review right? Oh I am also sorry for the shortness of the chapter. My bad!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Angela's POV**

"You look so beautiful, Bren."

"I couldn't have done it without you. You did my hair, and makeup, and you even pick out my dress."

"Yeah you would probably fall apart without me." I got a mischievous look on my face, "So tonight…."

"None of your concern!" she laughed. She looked even more beautiful then she did. "Besides that's not what I'm nervous about."

"Bren, it is perfectly natural to be nervous on your wedding day."

"You weren't. You told me that it felt right and you were calm."

"Yeah, but I also got married in jail and it was sort of a surprise. I didn't have time to get nervous, unlike you. The two of you got engaged like six months ago and you are having a huge wedding with tons of people watching."

"That's not exactly helping."

"Sorry, sweetie. It's really not going to be so bad. Just go out there and focus on Booth, you are giving yourself to him today and no one else matters."

Tears started to well up in her eyes and se said, "Thanks, Ange."

We hugged and then there was a little knock at the door. "If you aren't Booth then you can come in!" I called.

**Parker's POV**

"But it's just me!"

Angela came and opened the door, "I'm sorry, Park, I just meant your dad. You can come in sweetie."

I walked in and it smelled like hairspray and other girlie stuff. Tempe was sitting in front of a mirror and messing with her dress. "Hey Park! Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to come and talked to you. Oh and Hodgins said Angela could fix my tie." I looked down at the big silver tie that Hodgins had tied like a bowtie. He claimed that I wouldn't hold still. The two girls laughed at it and then Angela and Tempe tried to get it off.

Once it was off Tempe took it and Angela left. She said something about giving Hodgins crap for the tie incident.

"Come here, Park." She put the tie around my neck and started tying it correctly, "So are you excited?"

"Yeah and I'm really happy that my dad is marrying you Tempe. You make him really happy."

"Well your daddy makes me very happy too."

"Do I still get to live with you guys after you are married?" I asked already thinking that she would confirm my biggest fear.

She finished with the tie and sat back. Looking at me she said, "Well of course you get to live with us, Parker. It wouldn't be the same without you. I love you just as much as I love your dad."

I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Bones."

**Booth's POV**

Standing up by the altar I suddenly heard music playing. Angela and Hodgins started down the aisle and behind them was Cam and Charlie. The last group to come in was three little kids. Parker was walking in between Temperance's two nieces, Hayley and Emma. The two little girls were dropping white rose petals and Parker was carrying a small pillow with our wedding rings on it. When they reached the front of the church I ruffled my son's hair and smiled at him.

Then the music changed and the doors in back were opened again. Temperance was standing there with her father. He kissed her cheek and they started toward me. She looked absolutely beautiful in a white ball gown with little silver flowers trailing down the skirt. It was breathtaking and I must have looked like a fool standing there staring at her with my mouth half open.

"Dr. B looks amazing," Hodgins whispered to me. He was absolutely right.

She reached me and grabbed my hand. Max nodded to me and then went and sat down. I hardly noticed though because I was too busy looking at my Bones.

With tears in our eyes we turned to the priest and the service started.

**Brennan's POV**

The reception was held at Hodgins and Angela's house. Their back yard looked absolutely spectacular and in the middle there was a tent with a dance floor. There I had my first dance with my new husband.

I looked him in the eye and said, "I love you, Seeley."

"I love you too Bones," and so started my new life with the Booth boys.

_**A/N: The end! It makes me sad to say it, but this story has reached its end, but there is a definite possibility for a sequel. Let me know what you guys think and for every review I am donating 100 grains. By the way I got 1900 from the last chapter!**_


End file.
